The International Conference on Dialysis: Advances in CKD 2011 is in its 13th year and it has consistently provided the most up to date presentation of new technology and therapeutics in the field of chronic kidney disease (CKD) with an emphasis on current issues facing the CKD community, including debates on most pressing clinical topics, with world renowned key note speakers, Poster Session, oral presentation of the best three abstracts and a special edition of the journal Blood Purification as proceedings of the meeting. In this application, we are asking for help in supporting Nephrology Fellows to attend the conference. Financially the conference has operated at a loss with the gap widening in the past two years with the reduction in exhibitor income. The 2011 meeting will focus on the needs of geriatric CKD patients with a special session on the impact of CMS'new bundling payment system and delivery of quality care to improve outcomes. The conference has a unique format in that there are no concurrent sessions with all the participants included in one cohort, with nearly all the meals provided and is organized to foster relationship building and cross talk among investigators, practitioners and providers. The conference will be held from Jan. 26-28, 2011 at the Miami Hilton in Miami, FL. This conference is organized in cooperation with the International Society of Nephrology (ISN), the National Kidney Foundation (NKF) and the Renal Physicians Association (RPA). The meeting is accredited for 19 AMA PRA Category I Continuing Medical Education (CME) credits by the University of Minnesota. NARRATIVE; We are requesting support for Nephrology Fellows to attend our "13th International Conference on Dialysis: Advances in CKD 2011", to be held from Jan. 26- 28, 2011 at the Miami Hilton in Miami, FL. This conference is organized in cooperation with the International Society of Nephrology, the National Kidney Foundation (NKF) and the Renal Physicians Association (RPA). The meeting is accredited for 19 AMA PRA Category I CME credits by the University of Minnesota.